


Strike a Match

by Aishuu



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Banter, M/M, Sexual Tension, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki stew in their own sexual tension after a task from Yuuko lands them in a very dark, confined space.





	Strike a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jougetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/gifts).



> How about some Donuts for Valentine's Day? Your prompt got me thinking, and this extra sweet was the result. Set in a nebulous original XXXHolic timeframe.

The feel of Doumeki’s body against his own back was the only thing grounding Watanuki at that moment, and he didn’t like it.

“This is all your fault,” he stated, because it was stupid Doumeki who hadn’t listened when Watanuki had reminded him to not let go of the lamp for any reason.

The _abura-akago_ haunting the house Yuuko had sent them into had to stolen their light as soon as Doumeki had set the lamp down to prevent Watanuki from tripping. The sound of the spirit’s childish giggles as it flew away had mocked them both.

“You would have gotten hurt,” Doumeki said, as if that was excuse enough.

“Bruises at worst! The spirit wasn’t dangerous, but now we’re stuck here until sunrise!” Watanuki complained. He ran his hand over the wall in front of him, trying yet again to find another way out.

As soon as they had lost their light, the darkness had engulfed them in solid walls. Watanuki had broken the emergency glowstick Yuuko had given him as he’d left the shop, only to have a small trail of neon green lettering float out to spell: _You’re just going to have to wait until the sun rises. Have fun! Hee! Hee! Hee!_

The message had lasted less than thirty seconds, and Watanuki had spent thirty minutes ranting about stupid schoolmates and sadistic, useless employers.

The area they were stuck in was smaller than a cleaning closet, and no matter how he felt around, there didn’t seem to be a handle or opening or _anyway out_ of the confined space.

The dark, dark space without a single hint of light. In the darkness, all his other senses were heightened, and unfortunately Doumeki seemed the only thing there was to focus on. The sensory deprivation was jarring, especially for someone who relied so heavily on his sight and Sight.

Doumeki’s breath against his neck was warm and too close. Watanuki tilted his head away, telling himself that he didn’t want Doumeki breathing in his ear, but that only brought the left side of his neck closer to Doumeki’s mouth.

He shifted to the right, trying to find more space, causing Doumeki to make a slight hissing sound.

“Stop squirming,” Doumeki ordered.

“I am not going to give up!” Watanuki said, before intentionally pushing back into Doumeki’s space to show that no way, no sir would he let Doumeki order him --

Oh. _Oh._

Doumeki wrapped his arms around Watanuki’s chest, holding him in place. “Don’t move,” he said, his voice somehow deeper and filled with some emotion Watanuki had never heard before. “Just stay calm and settle down.”

They were quiet a moment, and Watanuki was all too aware of the feeling of Doumeki’s warmth against his back. There was no light, and no sound aside from their breathing, and Watanuki could only focus on Doumeki’s smell and the feeling of gentle strength holding him, supporting him as it always did.

He felt his own body heat, and his own hands fell behind him, locking himself into Doumeki’s embrace.

“Shizuka,” he said, not knowing what to do or what he was asking for.

Doumeki seemed to understand, because he sighed lightly. “Tell me to stop if you’re not comfortable,” Doumeki said.

Even in the darkness, his lips managed to find the curve of Watanuki’s neck. Then he moved, shifting himself so Watanuki’s body was rubbing along his in a most intriguing fashion.

Watanuki, for once, kept his mouth shut.


End file.
